


You are in my heart

by Minari97



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minari97/pseuds/Minari97
Summary: Just a story between cheerleader captain and soccer ace
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. PART 1

Nayeon can’t believe it, all her hard work for the past two years paid off. She was recently promoted as cheerleader captain for ICSM University. It was like her dream came true. She works hard to earn this spot. 

Deep inside her, she knows she must put extra effort in balancing her studying and cheerleading. Nayeon studying business, it’s been pretty crazy, she got tons of homework but she always a good multitasked. Plus, her beloved roommate, Sana who is focused on studies but know how to have fun too. 

“ Nay, what the hell are you wearing?!” Sana shouted out from across the room.  
“Geez Sana, you don’t have to shout! I want to use my ears for a long time..what wrong with pair of jean and tshirt?” Nayeon replied as she made her way to her study desk. She wants to put light make up on her face.  
“No Nay! You are cheer captain now. You need to dress better” Sana sit beside Nayeon.  
“I don’t really care about what other think about how I wear. I don’t need to dress differently because I am cheer captain. Now come on, we have to go, I don’t wanna be late for class” Nayeon remarked.

After almost 15 minutes drive, Nayeon and Sana arrive at the campus parking lot. Nayeon park her mini cooper near her faculty building. “Okay, we’ve arrived. Come, let get out” Nayeon slung her bag over her shoulders.  
“Oh Sana, I put in my cheer bag in here, we have practice after class today. Don’t forget” Nayeon reminded her.  
“Yea, yea I know. I remember” Sana grumbled.

Nayeon open her car and while looking at her bag, she stumbled upon someone. “Hey, watch where you going!” Nayeon glare at the person. ‘She’s charming’ Nayeon thought to herself.  
“Sorry” The person smirked and smile.  
“Whatever, can you move? I need to go to class” Nayeon was annoyed because this person blocks her way.  
The person stepped aside, allowing Nayeon to move. 

“Oh my god! Nay! Do you have any idea who’s that? “ Sana squeal. “I don’t care” Nayeon continue walking leaving Sana.  
“Wait!” Sana ran after Nayeon. After catching up with the latter, she cling her arm with her.  
“That was Myoi Mina! How come you don’t know her? She popular! And like the charming and hottest girl in our campus!” Sana can’t stop fangirling. Nayeon can only rolled her eyes.  
“So what? She’s popular. Hot stuff? I didn’t care about her. All I know that she is total jerk! She change girlfriend like she change her clothes” Nayeon scoffed.  
“But she was so charming with her brown eyes and moles are enough to make any girl swoon” Sana dreamily said.  
“Her looks aren’t everything you know” Nayeon pointed out.  
“I know but she’s gorgeous Nay. Any girls would kill to have her strong arm wrap around them” Sana smiled and blushing.  
“Yah! Stop dreaming! What am I going to do with you” Nayeon chuckled and went inside her class. Unknown to her, there’s someone watching her from a far.

“So.. how was it?” Momo excitedly ask Mina. Mina stills had her smile when she walks into her class.  
She sat beside Momo. “I purposely bump into her while she was walking to her class. She was mad but she looks hot when she’s mad. “ Mina couldn’t help but smirked again while recalling the ‘little’ incident.  
“I move out of her way then secretly watch her from a far until she went inside her class” Mina added while dreamily thinking about Nayeon.  
“Mina!” Momo pushed her shoulders which broke Mina trance.  
“Damn! She’s hot!” Mina couldn’t help but blurt out. “I know she is” Momo agreed with Mina.  
“So what the plan now?” Momo questioned her. 

“Besides the fact that by the end of this week, she will be my new girl of the next couple of days...then nothing” Mina tell Momo. She wasn’t planning to make Nayeon her girl for a longer time. She doesn’t want to be tied in a commitment. One of the reason why she change girl every two weeks. Plus she got bored easily. Soccer is her main priority right now.  
“Hah! It’s not going to be that easy. She’s seems tough” Momo says to her. 

“You may be right. But I am quite confident, no one can resist my charms” Mina smirked. “You’re so full of yourself” Momo pretend to puke out from her mouth.  
“Hey, says the one who talk. Girls adore you” Mina remind Momo.  
“Hehe, that’s very true” Momo smirked while eating chocolate. Before they can continue their conversation, lecturer came in.  
Class has ended, Mina quickly grab Momo hand and zoom out of the class. “Hey Mina, slow down will ya” Momo try to loosen the grip on her wrist. Damn! Mina hand is strong. Mina just ignore her and countinue walking fast towards the gym. 

“Where are we going?Oh.. are we going to watch their cheer practice! Cool! I can watch Sa..na” Momo slows down her steps when she spot the object of her interest from a far.  
“Come on Momo, we can sit there. The view is much better” Mina points her finger towards the left corner of the gym. So Mina and Momo sit on the bleachers and thank God they are not the only ones there. 

Cheer practice doesn’t start yet and Mina eyes searching for a certain brunette. “Found her” Mina mutter softly. “Damn she’s hot”  
Nayeon is dressed and ready to go in an outfits that enough to make any girls or guys drooling. “Nayeon!” Sana yelled out at her. Nayeon looked up and smile at her. Nayeon excitedly exchange conversation with Sana. 

Meanwhile at bleachers. 

“Who’s that? The one talking to Nayeon” Mina turn to Momo and asking her.  
“That Sana. I am surprised you don’t know her” Momo couldn’t take her eyes off blonde hair girl.  
“Dang, how come I do now know her either” Mina was confused, she know the cheer squad but how come she missed those two.  
“Cause you aren’t looking properly. You only look girls who are around you all the time, or they throw themselves at you. You only look girls at parties and those two don’t party much” Momo remarked.  
“Eh.. how come you know they don’t come to the party? Were you observing them?” Mina scrutinized Momo. Momo suddenly felt small under her stare.  
“A..Umm.. It is basic info Mina. How come you don’t know.. Haha..haha..” Momo laugh awkwardly.  
“Hmm..okay” Mina leans back against the bleachers more. Relaxing her muscle. Thank God they don’t have soccer practice today so she can relax her muscle. 

“Alright girls, first we’re going to do some warm up and stretching. Then we will go over our standard cheer” Nayeon address her team. Being cheer captain held big responsibility. She was excited and nervous at the same time. 

Mina watches Nayeon and her back was facing the bleachers while she stretched. It was quite a sight for Mina.  
“Alright now that we have warm up, let’s go over the cheer” Nayeon clapped her hands together. “Move your ass..quick- quick.. “ Nayeon added.  
Mina couldn’t take her eyes off Nayeon, she was so fascinating and hot while giving instructions to her team. Mina didn’t realize that the cheer practice has ended. She was so entrance with Nayeon. 

“Mina, let’s go. The practice ended” Momo nugged her.  
“You go first Mo, I am going to stay a bit” Mina flashes her wicked smile towards Momo. Momo just rolled her eyes. Mina stand up from her sit and walks out from there. Meanwhile Mina slowly walked down the bleachers to the fence right where Nayeon was collecting her cheer bag. 

Mina learned her half body in the fence. “Nayeon, isn’t it. Well in case you don’t know I am Myoi Mina” Mina laid out her charm.  
‘Her eyes so dreamy’ Nayeon thought inside her mind. “Oh really? Oh my..I didn’t know that” Nayeon reply with high sarcasm.  
Mina just smile. “ You and I, we have a lot in common” Mina carried on. 

“Oh yeah. Like what?” Nayeon get ready to leave and sling her bag across her shoulders. 

“Well, we both hot and... rich” Mina knows that Nayeon is pretty loaded based on her clothing and the car that she drives this morning.  
Nayeon looked mad.  
“Listen here, you don’t know nothing about me. So stop this. Yes, I am rich but my parents raised me well. Because you have money, it doesn’t mean anything unless you work for it. One more, I don’t know why you were chasing me but I am not interested in being your new girls of the week so goodbye!” Nayeon yelled and storm out from there leaving Mina speechless. 

“What is mad at? I only said the we are rich and hot. Is that wrong?” Mina mutters to herself. Mina didn’t know what to do, no girl have ever has ever turn her down like that. But this is Mina, she doesn’t like losing and to be honest, it was a huge turn on. ‘So Nayeon wants to play hard yeah. Well guess what game on’ Mina thought inside her mind.


	2. PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE:  
> Newbie author here. Hope you like it. I am trying my best to write here. Sorry if it is not good.   
> Thank you for reading.

Nayeon POV  
“Urghhhhh!!” I scream in frustrations. “ Woah easy there. What wrong?” Sana who is reading is startled by me. 

“What wrong? I’ll tell you what wrong? That one annoying demon won’t leave me alone!” I let out my frustrations to her. 

“Annoying demon? There is ghost in this school!” Sana suddenly scream, throw away her book, ran toward me and hugging me so tight I could barely breathe. 

“Woah Sana, let go of me” I tried to break free from her hug. 

“No! There’s ghost in here” 

“Ghost? What ghost? Where?” I kept trying to break free from her.

“The one you just said, the annoying demon” her voice is a bit muffled coz her head is buried in my chest. 

“Annoying demon?” Ohh that one and now I couldn’t stop myself from laughing. 

“Why are you laughing?” 

“Sana.. sana… there is no ghost in here. The annoying demon is Myoi Mina.. hahahahaha” I laugh loudly watching her embarrassed face. 

“Ohh.. hehehe” she sat back down on her chair. 

“Okay back to that annoying person. She is annoying me. I kept telling her I am NOT interested but she didn’t get the memo. She keeps following me around campus whenever she sees me. I mean she’s is such an arrogant j*rk. It is not even funny, she uses girls and she doesn’t even care. She finds it funny. Well... I don’t find it funny, not one bit!” I huffed and throw my rabbit plushie toward my bed but regret it later. I immediately rub my plushie as if it hurt. 

“I don’t know what to do anymore.” I said while rubbing my plushie head.   
“I am sorry I don’t know how I can help, maybe I can talk to Momo? Ask her to get her bestfriend to not bother you anymore” she suggested.

“Wait..you close with Momo?” I wiggle my eyebrows at her. I am teasing her. I know Sana has a crush on Momo. She’s being obvious about it. Even 5 years old can see that. 

“Uhmm..aa.. I am Not..I mean..she’s Mina friend right? I mean.. “ Sana blushing furiously and stuttering in answering. I only laugh at her. 

“I won’t help you! Goodluck with Myoi Mina!” She cross her arms in front of me since I can’t stop laughing.   
“Okay..okay..I’ll stop” I wipe away my tears and that when my phone started ringing. 

“Hi Mom” I smile when I heard her voice. I miss my mom so much. 

“Hi honey, have you eaten? How’s school?” she asked.

“I ate just now. School great. Everything fine” It was true, my classes and cheer is going well except certain gorgeous specimen who won’t leave me alone. Other than that, everything perfect.

“That good to hear honey, and I know I already told you that we are so proud of you for getting cheerleaders captain position” her voice sound so happy. I know my mother is proud of me.   
“I miss you mom” I really miss my mother as I haven’t seen her in weeks. 

“I miss you too honey, come home this weekend. I’ll bake your favourite cake. Nay honey, I gotta go now. I love you, talk to you later”   
“Love you too Mom, say hi to dad for me” I said then hung up the phone. 

“Sana, you’ll help me will you?” I was pleading to her and make my puppy eyes.   
“No!” she still won’t look at me

“Please..please..I’ll buy you dinner” she turn her body toward me.

“One-month dinner” 

“Okay deal” I made okay sign with my hand. 

Mina POV

“Mina, it’s been a week already. Just give up” Momo plopped down on her bed. 

“No way I am giving up. I am close, I can feel it, just need to push it a bit more” I was determined. 

“Mina, you’re my bestfriend. It is getting really sad watching you chasing after a girl when she clearly has zero interest in you” Momo claim.

“I still have a few tricks up my sleeve that should work” I was hopeful. I was hoping I can woo Nayeon as I hate losing. 

“What is it about Nayeon? What’s so special about her? I mean I never seen you chase after any girl this hard, it’s usually the other way around” Momo questioned me. It made me thinking. What is it that made me chase after her?

“I don’t know..other than she’s hot.. I mean she’s so different. Her aura...” I tell Momo. I honestly don’t really know how to answer her. Nayeon is different than any other girl that I encounter. Maybe because she is the only girl who rejected my advances. 

“So you think that you actually like her. I mean like actually like LIKE her?” she was implying word LIKE using her hand gesture to me. 

My eyes went wide. “No way Mo! Totally not like her. I just enjoying the fun you know. The thrill of chasing her” I said defending myself. 

“mm..okay” she did not look convinced at all. 

“Whatever, we have more important things to worry right now. Our first game of the season is coming next week” I reminded her.

“Mina, let’s go get something to eat! I am super hungry” she decided to change the topic. Urgh I knew her.

“You drive” I told her cause I am super lazy to drive today. She didn’t argue so I just tossed my car keys to her. 

After 15 minutes of driving, we arrived at the restaurant and it was crazy busy than usual. Maybe because it is weekend and it is almost dinner time. 

“fuhh.. luckily we manage to get a table” I sat down and start browsing the menu. 

“We got luckY” Momo says

“Maybe” I just shrugged. 

Someone caught my eyes. Someone very familiar to me. I instantly smile unknowingly. Momo just look weirdly at me. 

“What you look at” Momo follow the direction of my eyes. 

“Hah..no wonder..” then suddenly she get up from her seat. 

“Eh Mo, where you going?” I grab her left arm.

She just smiles wickedly and wiggle her eyebrow to me. Ohh no!! She’s going to invite them to our table. I am doom! but on the bright side I can use this opportunity to execute my plan. Hehehe. 

I saw Momo talking to Sana and I think she manage to convince them to join our table since the restaurant is full at the moment. There is no seat available. 

Nayeon sat beside Sana and facing Momo. Well of course she didn’t want to sit in front of me. It is obvious she’s avoiding me. 

“hey there girls” I offered them my charming smile.

“are you stalking me or something? Because lately you’re everywhere” she crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Listen bunny face, we here first. So.. if anyone is following anyone it is you who following me” I was trying to rile her up.

“Ugh” she just groaned. I though she’s going to kept on arguing. 

“Can I take your order?” the waiter asked us.

We all order soju besides Nayeon, she got plain water. 

“Just plain water” I wondered

“No, I don’t really drink” she wrinkled her nose in distaste. I take mental note on that one. She doesn’t like alcohol. 

Momo and I were getting our usual order, spicy chicken with rice for me and spicy pork for Momo with an addition of tteokbokki and kimbap. While Sana order ramen and seafood pancake and Nayeon going with jajangmyeon. 

“So are you guys ready for the game next Saturday?” Momo trying to make a conversation. Trying to lift up the awkward atmosphere. 

“Yes, I am super excited! I missed cheering over the summer” Sana was excited. She even bounces a little on her seat. I just chuckled lightly. This girl is really hyper I thought to myself. 

“mmm” Nayeon didn’t look up from staring at her phone. I think her phone interest her more than conversing with us.

“So what about you” Sana asked both momo and I.

“So far everything it’s great. We got new player this year. Overall the team pretty rounded.” Momo says. 

“That exciting!” Sana reply with wide smile. Her eyes can’t stop looking at Momo. I think this girl got crush on my best friend. 

“alright guys, here is your food” the waiter starts to place our food down.

“Thanks” I nodded at the waiter.

Momo quickly digging on her food while Mina just taking her sweet time to savour her food. Nayeon finally putting down her phone and glance for a few seconds at Mina before eating her food.   
Mina notice Nayeon eyes on her even for a few seconds but she just brushes it off. Don’t want to think too much and continue chewing her spicy chicken.

The dinner went on quite okay with Momo and Sana casually exchange simple conversations between them while Mina did try to make conversation with Nayeon but unsuccessful. Nayeon just glare at her and continue eating.   
They finish eating and when Nayeon and Mina both want to stand up at the same time, they almost bump into each other because Nayeon want to go the restroom while Mina want to pay for their meal. 

“You got something there” Mina trying to point at the left corner of Nayeon mouth.  
Nayeon try to wipe the corner of her mouth when Mina suddenly brushes her thumb on Nayeon left lips and wipe the stain clean. Nayeon can feel the heat on both of her cheeks and quickly push Mina thumb from her lips. Nayeon zoom past Mina and went to the restroom in a flash. She could be a runner and beat a world record with her pace just now. Mina curled a smile watching Nayeon figure disappear into the restroom.


End file.
